biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
New earth
But there are new heavens and a new earth :that we are awaiting according to his promise, :and in these righteousness is to dwell. :—2 Peter 3:13 Resurrection :“Most truly I say to you, the hour is coming, and it is now, when the dead will hear the voice of the Son of God, and those who have paid attention will live. For just as the Father has life in himself, so he has granted also to the Son to have life in himself. And he has given him authority to do judging, because he is the Son of man. Do not be amazed at this, for the hour is coming in which all those in the memorial tombs will hear his voice and come out, those who did good things to a resurrection of life, and those who practiced vile things to a resurrection of judgment. I cannot do a single thing of my own initiative. Just as I hear, I judge, and my judgment is righteous because I seek, not my own will, but the will of him who sent me. :—John 5:25-30 Conditions God's glory :There will be an abundance of grain on the earth; :On the top of the mountains it will overflow. :His fruit will flourish as in Lebanon, :And in the cities people will blossom like the vegetation of the earth. :May his name endure forever, :And may it prosper as long as the sun. :May people obtain a blessing for themselves by means of him; :May all nations pronounce him happy. :May Jehovah God be praised, Israel’s God, :Who alone does wonderful things. :May his glorious name be praised forever, :And may his glory fill the whole earth. :Amen and Amen. :—Psalm 72:16-19 No suffering :And I saw a new heaven and a new earth; for the former heaven and the former earth had passed away, and the sea is no more. I also saw the holy city, New Jerusalem, coming down out of heaven from God and prepared as a bride adorned for her husband. With that I heard a loud voice from the throne say: “Look! The tent of God is with mankind, and he will reside with them, and they will be his people. And God himself will be with them. And he will wipe out every tear from their eyes, and death will be no more, neither will mourning nor outcry nor pain be anymore. The former things have passed away.” :And the One seated on the throne said: “Look! I am making all things new.” Also he says: “Write, for these words are faithful and true.” And he said to me: “They have come to pass! I am the Al′pha and the O·me′ga, the beginning and the end. To anyone thirsting I will give from the spring of the water of life free. :— Revelation 21:1-6 No distress :So that anyone who seeks a blessing for himself in the earth :Will be blessed by the God of truth, :And anyone who swears an oath in the earth :Will swear by the God of truth. :For the former distresses* will be forgotten; :They will be concealed from my eyes. :For look! I am creating new heavens and a new earth; :And the former things will not be called to mind, :Nor will they come up into the heart. :—Isaiah 65:16, 17 :: * Or, "troubles" Environment Healing :Say to those who are anxious at heart: :“Be strong. Do not be afraid. :Look! Your own God will come with vengeance, :God will come with retribution. :He will come and save you.” :At that time the eyes of the blind will be opened, :And the ears of the deaf will be unstopped. :At that time the lame will leap like the deer, :And the tongue of the speechless will shout for joy. :For waters will burst forth in the wilderness, :And streams in the desert plain. :—Isaiah 35:4-6 Inheritance People of the land :For Jehovah is our Judge, :Jehovah is our Lawgiver, :Jehovah is our King; :He is the One who will save us. :Your ropes will hang loose; :They cannot hold up the mast nor spread the sail. :At that time an abundance of spoil will be divided up; :Even the lame will take much plunder. :And no resident will say: “I am sick.” :The people dwelling in the land will be pardoned for their error. :—Isaiah 33:24 Will remain :“For just as the new heavens and the new earth that I am making will remain standing before me,” :declares Jehovah, “so your offspring and your name will remain.” :“And from new moon to new moon and from sabbath to sabbath, :All flesh will come in to bow down before me,” says Jehovah. :“And they will go out and look on the carcasses of the men who rebelled against me; :For the worms on them will not die, :And their fire will not be extinguished, :And they will become something repulsive to all people.” :—Isaiah 66:22-24 Second death :Anyone conquering will inherit these things, and I will be his God and he will be my son. But as for the cowards and those without faith and those who are disgusting in their filth and murderers and the sexually immoral and those practicing spiritism and idolaters and all the liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur. This means the second death.” :—Revelation 21:7 Category:Kingdom of God narratives